moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Quentin Tarantino
Quentin Jerome Tarantino wurde am 27. März in Knoxville geboren und ist ein US-amerikanischer Filmregisseur, Schauspieler und Produzent. Leben Tarantino kam als Sohn der damals erst 16-jährigen Connie Tarantino und des 21-jährigen Italo-Amerikaners Tony Tarantino in Knoxville, Tennessee, zur Welt. Seinen Namen verdankt er Quint Asper, einer Figur aus der Westernserie Rauchende Colts. Diese wurde zur Zeit seiner Geburt von Burt Reynolds gespielt. Die Figur in der Serie war Halbblutindianer wie Tarantinos Mutter (jeweils zur Hälfte irischer und Cherokee-Abstammung). Als Tarantino zwei Jahre alt war, zog seine Mutter mit ihm nach Los Angelos, wo sie ihn alleine großzog. Als Einzelkind verbrachte er seine Freizeit besonders gern in kleinen Vorstadtkinos, die hauptsächlich Martial-Arts- und B-Movies (Grindhousefilme) zeigten. Mit 15 Jahren brach Tarantino die High School ab und begann eine Schauspielausbildung. Tarantino ist Legastheniker. Fünf Jahre später bekam er wegen seines umfassenden Filmdetailwissens einen Job in der Video Archives-Videothek in Manhattan Beach. Er schrieb zusammen mit seinen Freunden Roger Avary und Jerry Martinez die Drehbücher My Best Friend’s Birthday (1987, die letzten beiden Akte des Films sind nach ihrer Fertigstellung im Schneideraum verbrannt) und The Open Road. Das zuletzt genannte wurde wegen seiner Länge (über 500 Seiten) jedoch von sämtlichen Studios abgelehnt und später in True Romance und Natural Born Killers aufgeteilt. Tarantinos Filmkarriere begann dann mit einer gezielten Lüge: Er behauptete, er habe eine Rolle in Godards Verfilmung von King Lear, „die ohnehin niemals jemand anschauen würde“ (Zitat Tarantino), gespielt. In Sundance besuchte Tarantino den Regie-Workshop von Robert Redford, bei dem er Terry Gilliam traf. Dieser habe ihn bezüglich der Umsetzung filmischer Ideen ermutigt; denn es gebe genügend Spezialisten. Als Regisseur müsse man, so Tarantino in einem Interview mit der Woche, nur wissen, was man wolle – „so wurde ich Regisseur“. Von der vergeblichen Suche nach Investoren frustriert, verfasste er Anfang der 1990er das Skript zu Reservoir Dogs – Wilde Hunde, das er ursprünglich mit bescheidenen Mitteln selbst verfilmen wollte. Auf Initiative des Produzenten Lawrence Bender wurde jedoch der Schauspieler Harvey Keitel auf das Projekt aufmerksam, der seine finanzielle Unterstützung zusicherte. Der Film, in dem neben Keitel und Tarantino auch Michael Madsen, Steve Buscemi, Chris Penn, Tim Roth und Lawrence Tierney mitwirkten, wurde ein großer Erfolg und dann auch auf dem Sundance Film Festival gezeigt. Tarantino galt als neuer Hoffnungsträger des unabhängigen Films und fand nun auch Käufer für seine weiteren Drehbücher. 1993 wurde True Romance von Tony Scott verfilmt und Oliver Stone drehte ein Jahr später die kontroverse Mediensatire Natural Born Killers, von der sich Tarantino jedoch distanzierte. Zusammen mit Lawrence Bender gründete er schließlich die Produktionsfirma A Band Apart. Filmografie Als Regisseur * 1987: My Best Friend’s Birthday * 1992: Reservoir Dogs - Wilde Hunde * 1994: Pulp Fiction * 1997: Jackie Brown * 2003: Kill Bill: Volume 1 * 2004: Kill Bill - Volume 2 * 2007: Death Proof - Todsicher * 2009: Inglourious Basterds * 2012: Django Unchained * 2015: The Hateful Eight * 2019: Once Upon a Time in Hollywood Als Regiebeteiligter * 1995: Four Rooms * 2005: Sin City Als Autor * 1985–1987: My Best Friend’s Birthday * 1992: Reservoir Dogs - Wilde Hunde * 1993: True Romance * 1994: Natural Born Killers * 1994: Pulp Fiction * 1995: Four Rooms * 1996: From Dusk Till Dawn * 1996: Curdled - Der Wahnsinn * 1996: The Rock - Fels der Entscheidung * 1997: Jackie Brown * 2003: Kill Bill - Volume 1 * 2004: Kill Bill - Volume 2 * 2007: Death Proof - Todsicher * 2009: Inglourious Basterds * 2012: Django Unchained * 2015: The Hateful Eight * 2019: Once Upon a Time in Hollywood Als Produzent * 1985–1987: My Best Friend’s Birthday * 1993: Iron Monkey – Amerikanische Neuveröffentlichung * 2007: Grindhouse * 2008: Hell Ride * 2010: Machete Als leitender Produzent * 1992: Past Midnight * 1994: Killing Zoe * 1995: Four Rooms * 1996: From Dusk Till Dawn * 1996: Curdled - Der Wahnsinn * 1998: God Said, ‘Ha!’ * 1999: From Dusk Till Dawn 2 - Texas Blood Money – Direct-to-DVD * 2000: From Dusk Till Dawn 3 - The Hangman’s Daughter – Direct to DVD * 2004: My Name Is Modesty: A Modesty Blaise Adventure * 2005: Hostel * 2005: Daltry Calhoun * 2006: Freedom’s Fury * 2007: Killshot * 2007: Hostel 2 * 2008: Hell Ride Als Darsteller * 1985–1987: My Best Friend’s Birthday * 1992: Reservoir Dogs - Wilde Hunde * 1993: Eddie Presley * 1994: The Coriolis Effect (nur Stimme) * 1994: Pulp Fiction * 1994: Somebody to Love (Barkeeper) * 1994: Sleep with Me * 1995: Dance Me to the End of Love * 1995: Four Rooms (nur die Episode „The Man from Hollywood“) * 1995: Desperado * 1995: Destiny Turns on the Radio * 1996: Girl 6 * 1996: From Dusk Till Dawn * 1997: Jackie Brown (Stimme auf dem Anrufbeantworter, im englischen Originalton) * 2000: Little Nicky (Deacon) * 2000: Alias - Die Agentin (Gastrolle in der Ersten und Dritten Staffel als McKenas Cole) * 2003: Kill Bill – Volume 1 (als Statist in einer Szene) * 2004: Planet of the Pitts (als er selbst) * 2007: Death Proof – Todsicher (als Barkeeper Warren) * 2007: Planet Terror (als Soldat Louis) * 2007: Sukiyaki Western Django (Ringo) * 2007: Diary of the Dead (nur Stimme) * 2009: Inglourious Basterds (seine Hände in der Würgeszene; skalpierter deutscher Soldat) * 2010: Machete (Cowboy in Von Jacksons Armee) * 2012: Django Unchained (Frankie) Als Regisseur, Autor oder Darsteller im Fernsehen * 1988: Golden Girls (als Elvis-Imitator) * 1995: All-American Girl (Pulp-Fiction-Parodie) * 1995: Saturday Night Live (als er selbst) * 1995: Emergency Room (Regie, Staffel 1, Folge 25) * 2002/2004: Alias (McKenas Cole) * 2005: CSI: Den Tätern auf der Spur * 2005: Muppets: Der Zauberer von Oz (als er selbst) Ungenannte Drehbuch-Mitarbeit * 1991: Past Midnight * 1994: It’s Pat * 1994: Crimson Tide - In tiefster Gefahr * 1995: The Rock - Fels der Entscheidung * 1995: Dance Me to the End of Love Als Kameramann * 2007: Death Proof - Todsicher Stammcast Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Regisseur/in Kategorie:Produzent/in Kategorie:Schauspieler/in